


Reconstruction 2.0 (Kinda)

by king_gaara14



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Peace, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Sasuke decided not to return to Konoha after his release, what would Naruto do?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Reconstruction 2.0 (Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my version or my continuation of the story that was written by Erisabesu-san because, (please do not kill me for I am a die hard fan of SasuNaru) I want them to be together in the end. So peace please. :)

360 days.

He wants to celebrate because he lasted until this very day. The Hokage should be proud of him for not killing anyone or setting anyone to fire for that matter. His probation will be left in four days. He'll be free as a bird then. His chakra will be unsealed then - as they sealed it the last time he make a hole in the ground with his chidori because he was hurt and couldn't control himself, Yamato needs to sneak in behind him and knock him from behind to calm him down, it was embarassing. The moment he woke up, he couldn't look him in the eye- his abilities/powers will come back eventually. Yet, he can't bring himself to be happy for the freedom that soon will be granted to me. 

For the past days, weeks and months, he works himself day in and day out just to forget the memories that keep haunting him since that day, concious and in unconcious state, that day when Naruto chooses someone else to be with and not him. That aweful day that forever will remind him that he is no special at all, he is not worth loving and not worth to be with because for once he accepted it, he was a criminal and everyone wanted him dead and as what Naruto bluntly said, he have nothing because he is nothing. Any way or another.

A bitter smile graces his lips. Then sigh escapes from them. 

He look over to his work. The whole apartment slash prison has change for the past months due to his hard work. The old house was now painted white and chocoloate brown for the roof, the backyard now has a pond with fishes swimming freely, the garden is healthy with vegetables and tomatoes he cultivared himself. The front has flowering plants now from roses to daisies that his late mother or Ino or Sakura will be proud of him, The inside gained more furniture than the last time, it has now a 32 inches TV that was plastered against the wall that Kakashi talk him out to purchase, the leather couch was comfortable enough that few times he slept in them. The kitchen also gained more appliances, cooking utensils, pair of eating utensils and more. And when Sakura or Ino or Kakashi - because they are the only visitors he have for the past couple of months- visited they can eat together without worrying. 

He nodded once again at his job. Well, he doesn't know that a bored and heartbroken person can do all these within a span of a year but he is proud of himself for doing this.

He enters the house when he feels the sun is too bright for him already like it will burn him alive. 

There at the couch, he see Yamato, Captain of the ANBU who guards him day in and day out. He nodded to him as acknowledgement. He feels like Yamato knows everything about him now and hopefully he didn't blabber it to the Hokage already.

"The Hokage wants to see you at the tower, 2pm today."

He just nodded and then spare a glance to the wall clock Ino gotten him when she visited last time, its 1:30pm now. He sighs and then enters his bedroom, shower and change before meeting with Yamato at the porch.

He dip his hands into his pockets as they walks towards the Hokage Tower. Upon reaching the front door, Yamato then appeared behind him letting the ANBU guards know that this is an official visit and that its not his own will to visit the Hokage. They were given permission and they walk directly into the Hokage's office.

  
He can already feel the signature chakras inside the office and he grimace at it, he don't like one of them a bit but still continue to walk until the guards cleared them by the door. 

  
"Sasuke," the Hokage acknowledge him as he steps in front of her large mahogany table.

Four more people stand up upon seeing him. He wanted to just flew out of the window upon seeing them but calms himself down when a hand gently pushed him further in front of the Hokage, from the signature chakra he knows well, its Yamato, saving him from anything that this meeting can hold against him. He understands him,he can sense his uncomfortability and he is thankful for that. 

"I decide to give you your release now," he nodded, "However, I want to know first what is your plan after."

He nodded again in understanding, "I wish to travel." he simply said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asks from the side, Sai gripping unto his arm trying so hard to not let him go. "Dammit Sai, let go."

"Yeah, why? Don't you like to stay?" the Hokage too was surprised.

"If you are worried that I will once again create havoc against the village, please don't. I just want to travel and gather more information as much as possible against the Akatsuki as I have also an unfinished business with them."

The Hokage watch him, scrutinizing his reasons, validifying them. "Are you sure?" a mischivous smirk appear in her lips like she knows something that Sasuke don't, "Sakura and Ino will be getting married this coming fall while Naruto and Sai also wants to get married within the year,"

His chest tightened upon hearing the news, the bomb or something but he already perfectly practiced it so the perfect blank face he keeps is still there, masking the internal hell he is going right there. Instead, he raised his eyebrow to her, questioning what she really wants to say.

"Well, I thought you could stay and marry someone, have kids and all. You're not getting any younger"

"Thank you for the concern but, its far from my priorities right now." he said. The Hokage raised her eyebrows to him, questioning further but he choose not to comment anymore.

"Alright, wish granted" she said. 

"But Baa-chan?!" Naruto protested but he was cut by Sasuke.

"Thank you. If you may excuse me."

"Wait!"

Before Naruto can even get near him he was quickly out of the tower and started walking to the general direction of his house. Hop into the roof followed by the ANBU and run into his house. He landed perfectly into the balcony connected to his room as he enters the house, all his emotions breaks free.

He limply kneels into floor of his bedroom and silently cried. He's getting married to him, like a broken record it repeats all over in his head. He lost him forever. He don't have any reason now to stay, to come back. Thus he decided not to return ever again.

  
****

Sakura, Ino, Kakashi and Yamato see him off with a reminder from Yamato that the Hokage wants an update every week. He nodded. Then turn around not bothering to look behind his back and started walking down the path he knows very well.

When the sun sets and the moon started to show up, he decided to set a camp near the border to the Mist. He didn't know he gotten farther until he peaks at the map he carefully folded in his bag.

He sets traps around the 50 meter radius from where he is before slumping into his sleeping bag. The traps will alert him if someone breaks in his genjustu. He stares at the stars, like how he stares at them when Naruto left him at the top after they climb up the rocks using only one hand. That time he knows that Naruto will never choose him, he feels it. The way he avoided his kisses, the way he acted. He just know and if he wasn't an idiot that time and heed for the warnings, he should've not follow him in the morning and witness how he chooses him instead. And it breaks his heart million times again.

Now, he is all alone. No one to return to, no reason to live further into this life. He lost everything now, he knows it, he feels into the deepest core of his system. Uchiha Sasuke will die alone in this world. Sometimes he envy his brother because he died with his comrades and not alone but him? He'll die alone and that's the part he will never beat Itachi with.

He laughs at his own miserable state. Pity partying for himself.

Before the sun shines in the morning, he started to walk again until he reach the heart of the village. He will stay here for a couple of days and will try to gather intel about the remaining members of the Akatsuki. Unfortunately, Taka were still in jail, lifetime sentence unlike him because of the certain blond who testify for him. He should send them a wedding gift for that. 

  
*****

He walks back and forth at their shared bedroom, now with just one king size bed at the center. Its been few months since Naruto and Sai started dating and he was happy with him. Sometimes Sai could be unreadable but its okay, Sai will always tell him how he feels if the expression is lacking.

So, what bothers him now is that, two weeks ago Sasuke sets himself in a journey and that he'll finish an unfinished business with the Akatsuki but Naruto knows that the remaining Akatsuki members are deadly, dangerous to the highest level. The very reason why Pien let them go because he can't control them. Don't get him wrong, he knows how strong Sasuke is even if he had his eyes close he can beat the crap out those motherfuckers, even if he haven't had trainings for the past months as he always stays in his house gardening or doing who knows what, but he is alone. The Akatsuki will outnumbered him, capture him and worst case scenario kill him. He's worried because he is his best friend, isn't he? He doesn't chase Sasuke at the end of the world just to let those motherfuckers kill him. No, he won't allow that.

"Naruto," Sai appears from the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely at his hips. Days before, Naruto will immediately get hard upon seeing how beautifully sculpted Sai's body is but now, he can only raise his eyebrows at the suggestive smirk plastered in his lover's face.

"Get dress Sai, you'll catch a cold." instead he says and then slump himself at the orange couch at the foot of their bed.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sai started to rub his cold hand against his chest underneath his shirt and then down to his pajama's waistband. He stops his hand and scowl at his lover. "Naruto?"

"Not now okay?" he stands up abruptly, taking few steps away from Sai. "I have something on my mind right now, leave me alone for a moment."

  
"It isn't about Sasuke, right?" sometimes he cursed how Sai able to read him like an open book or he is really readable when it comes to Sasuke?

  
"Sai,"

  
"Go on, tell me." despite how almost blank Sai's face, he knows when he is jealous especially for that certain raven haired shinobi.

  
Naruto swallowed the lump at his throat. He promise to be honest with Sai and he will not start hiding him things, "I'm worried about him okay? He's alone at god knows where right now, fighting whoever motherfuckers pisses him off. His mission is deadly, dangerous. I know how Akatsuki works and even if Sasuke's strong, he can't win against them."

  
"So its Sasuke." he simply said and then turned around, rummaging the closet for something to wear.

  
"Sai,"

  
"Do you want to go and chase him again?"

  
"I- I don't know."

  
Sai turns to him again and look over to him with an unreadable expression plastered in his face. "I'm sleeping." then he says. Get under the comforter and then sleep. Naruto sighs in frustration.

  
Later that night, he found himself at Sakura's couch. Sakura cooed him and tried to make him say what's wrong.

  
"Is it wrong to worry about someone who was once has feelings for you in front of your lover?" he blurted out.

  
"You're worried about Sasuke-kun?"

  
Naruto sits up and face his friend. "Yes! Sakura he's alone. What if he dies? What if they'll turn him again into some dangerous missing-nin? I can't let that happen, do you?"

  
Sakura gasps in realization but compose herself again, "Naruto, he decided to do this alone. We can't do anything about it right now."

  
"No! I refused! You should've informed me when he sets to go. You should've have informed me when he is leaving. I would've convince him to stay or to go together or something."

  
"What!?" Sakura stood up, confused, angry that Naruto would accused her of such. "Naruto, we told Sai to tell you about the send off, we waited for you at the gate 2 hours before Sasuke's departure but you didn't shown up."

  
"Huh? But Sai didn't told me anything. I was schocked when I found out from Yamato-sensei that he already departed three days ago when I visited his apartment"

  
"I think you should talk to Sai about that," a frustrated huff escaped from Sakura's mouth as she also thrown her hands up in frustration. She was gone before Naruto come to his senses. Sai did it again. 

****

After dropping off his things at the inn where he booked to stay for a couple of days, he sets off to follow the traces of one of the Akatsuki. He haven't seen this one before and he haven't seen his ability too. He starts to follow the said man with long red hair tied in a lose bun. He seems ordinary but he knows better than to trust appearances. Even the most innocent man can hurt you like hell, just like some certain blond idiot he wanted to forget. 

  
The man enters the abandoned building at the west part of the village. He waited until he was gone before he investigates the area. What he found made his stomach churn and he even vomitted at the nearby window. Aparently, the man's ability is to suck life forces from his victim, eats the remaining vital organs of the body and then goes on with his life like nothing happens. He's the reason why young men and women in the village suddenly disappears without a trace as per the information that he got from the bartender he faked drunk with the night before.

  
It will be easy for Sasuke to capture this man. He just need to know when and where his next target will be. 

  
He scouted few more days and finally gotten the chance when he was targeted next. This is an easy job for him as he slit the throat of the man with his kunai, gently and with a practiced grace. The man slump into the dirty floor of the abandoned building, blooded and cold dead.

  
Later that night, he wrote his first letter to the Hokage, informing her that one Akatsuki was down out of 10. He didn't specify where exactly did he executed him but he send sample blood and fresh skin for analysis with his snake accompanied by his hwak with his letter.

****

  
"Sai, we need to talk." its not even a request, its a command and he is very mad now that he can't let it slip.

  
"Yes Naruto?"

  
"Why didn't you tell me about the send off?" he gritted his teeth, showing how angry he is right now.

  
"Why should I have to tell you? Its not important." He said nonchalantly.

  
"Sai!" he yells, "The point is you hide that thing to me, its close to lying! You did this again. I thought we will be honest with each other?" in his frustration, he punched the wall behind Sai's head. Sai flinched, "Sasuke, however you see it, is my best friend, and he is important to me. Why can't you just move on? I choose you, isn't it enough already?!" the Kyuubi's chakra is now swirling, Naruto's mad. 

  
Sai just look at him, his perfectly blank face colored for once. "I-I'm sorry."

"Its too late, he's gone. And I don't know if I can forgive you this time."

"Naruto, please. Let us talk first,"

"No Sai, I already have enough. I trusted you, chooses you and this is what you'll gonna do to me?" he shook his head then walks towards the door and turned to Sai once more. "I think we need to stop this. Let's break up."

Sai gasps and tried to talk to himonce more but he's done with this and with that, he's out of the door. 

He hops into the roof of the neighborhood without direction until he saw the hawk. It's Sasuke's. So he landed into the Hokage Office's roof.

  
Tsunade, if not drunk right now, might jump out of her skin for the yelling Naruto made.

  
"Tell me where he is!" Naruto almost knocks the life out of Tsunade when he barge in to the Hokage's office upon hearing that Sasuke finally send a letter after a month. 

  
Her eyebrows twitch, "And why should I tell you?"

  
"Baa-chan please!"

  
Her eyebrows twitch again as the sign of annoyance before she gave him the answer. "He didn't specifically reveal his location as far as the letter concerns"

  
"But,"

  
"Naruto,"

  
He looks at her with a worried eye which she can only huff. "What about Sai?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"If you're going to chase after Sasuke again, what about your boyfriend?"

  
Naruto seems to think about it, "He lied to me twice, I couldn't trust him anymore. I broke up with him."

"You should talk to him first before making decision."

"I already talk to him." With that, he was out of the door before Tsunade can even open her mouth to ask what happen.

  
Tsunade's sure that Nauto has been happy with Sai, the happiest she ever seen the blond after Sasuke left the village ages ago. So what now? 

****

  
Sakura can only wave at the disappearing back of Naruto. Few trees away, she can sense Sai following Naruto. Kakashi and Yamato was also watching from a far. She huffs. Hopefully everything will be alright.

****

  
Its been two months since he started his journey, tracking down Sasuke. Meanwhile, Tsunade keeps on updating him and so far, Sasuke has taken down three Akatsuki simultaneously in the past months. He's wondering now how the bastard keep up. He's sure that he is now bleeding, bruises and cuts everywhere.

  
He already sends his frogs to track him down and instead his frog found Sai in nearby trees. He ignores him, Sai can be obsessive at times and he doesn't have time to care for him right now. All his focus is to find Sasuke. Its Sasuke all over again. 

  
He stops at an inn and started mapping the latest news he had of his location and predict where he will come next. The next day, he's off again and into the area he knows, maybe, where Sasuke's location next.

  
He hides his chakra and wait. Focus on the signature chakra Sasuke has when hunting. And then there he is, in all his black coat, black hair and black eyes glory. He did not reveal himself immediately, he just observe Sasuke as he camp at the clearing. Long hair tied in a bun now, just like Itachi but more delicate and pale. He remove his coat and then rolled his sleeves that's when Naruto realizes that Sasuke is injured, few broken ribs perhaps if the bruises at his side is anything to go by and bleeding, severe bleeding from his head down to his stomach that he clutches. He can't take it anymore so he started walking towards his direction.

  
"Stop right there!" he almost jump when he heard him yell. "I set tags within 50 meters radius, do not enter."

  
"Even if you set the Amaterasu right in front of me, I don't care." He almost rolled his eyes at him, "You're bleeding, let me help you."

  
"No, go home." he started to peel a gauze using his other hand which was also bleeding and his teeth. Its clear that he's struggling. 

  
So Naruto did what he always do, break all Sasuke's rules and enter the perimeter. Wide eyed Sasuke immediately turned off the alarm, sealed back all the paper tags, scared that Naruto might get hurt.

  
"Idiot." He mumbles underneath his breath. 

  
Naruto just grinned at him, "Come now, don't just call someone who will going to help you names," he set his bag and pulled out some supplies Sakura wrap for him before he leaves.

  
He bandage Sasuke and Sasuke just let him but not meeting his eyes or looking at him. He hurt him, he knows and he can't undo those things now. And if he really squaint, he can still feel Sai's chakra though a bit hidden, far away from the clearing.

  
"Is your stomach fine? Let me see it." he reaches into his front.

But Sasuke is quicker, he swatted his hands away. "Why are you here?"

  
"To help you obviously."

  
"I don't need your help."

  
"I know, you already taken seven of them down, clearly you don't need help but you can't keep me from worrying."

  
"Tch!"

  
"Sasuke,"

  
"Go home now to your boyfriend. He needs you more than me. He knows you better than me anyway." he then lays at his side, turning his back towards Naruto.

  
"What? I'm sorry, okay? I-" he slump against the log that was laid behind, looking at the stars. "I know you hate me now but,"

  
"Don't," Sasuke cut him. "I'll sleep, when I wake up, you'll be gone."

  
"But Sasuke,"

  
"Don't," and the finality of his voice makes Naruto's stomach churn. 

  
He almost growled at him, "What's wrong with you? I'm here for peace, alright? Not war. I don't want us to be like this. We're a team, right?"

  
Silence. He know that Sasuke's still awake. He know him. He won't sleep unless he sets his paper tags back.

  
"Sasuke please,"

  
Silence.

  
"I know I hurt you but, you don't expect me to just choose you because we're best friend's right? Sai's..."

  
"Then go home." that harsh tone again like he emphasizes every word he says and it hurts Naruto to be the recieving end of that. He sure is accustomed to that already but this is different now. This is more infuriating than before.

  
"We... " he don't know if he wanted to say this to him but he needed to clear somethings with him. "We broke up." its almost a whisper to the wind but he knows Sasuke hears him, loud and clear.

  
The deafening silence for a second was followed by a loud boisterous laugh from the lying form. "Then what? Am I just worthy for a rebound now?"

  
"No its not that... I-"

  
Sasuke sits up and then look at him, straight into his eyes that Naruto feels like he was being burned alive by the Amaterasu.

"Then what is possibly your reason for chasing after me again? This useless-knows nothing about you-bastard? Tell me?"

  
"Because-"

  
"No, I'm tired of that bullshit already."

  
"But-"

  
"If that's your reason still, go home already. You know that I am still connected to the village that is basically on a side mission and not some missing-nin. I can go back whenever I want."

  
"Sasuke,"

  
"Move on. Its not like I still want you after that filthy fake boyfriend of yours done with you, do you think I want to salvage some garbage? What Am I? A garbage collector?" then he laughs. "Go away from me."

  
"No. I already made my decision. Hate me all you want but I am not leaving you alone."

  
"Fuck you!"

  
"Fuck you too!"

  
Sasuke glares at him and he also did, not backing down. But Sasuke needs rest and gain some energy back so instead, he huffs.

  
"Alright, fine. I'm leaving. Just don't call me if they fucking kill you! You stubborn-fucking-bastard!" he grab his bag at his side then stomp away from the clearing. He just need to make him believe that he's gone and then follow him in the morning.

  
But before he can step around the 50 meter radius to where Sasuke set up his paper tags, he was then pushed into his back with a loud thud and then a hand clamp into his mouth, then he can feel a protected barrier from Sasuke's chakra engulfed them. He wanted to bite the hand but then he hears foot steps from nearby. Two, no four individuals were scouting the area and came closer to where they are. Sasuke then activated the paper tags. The tags exploded one by one, like dominoes. If not for Sasuke's ability to think faster and drag Naruto out of the area in record time, they might be one of the individuals caught in the explosion.

  
Sasuke coughs blood when he drops Naruto down inside a cave. Naruto was immediately by his side, "Sasuke,"

  
"Your boyfriend," he gasps and then coughs again, "I sense his chakra around the area before the explosion." he said, gasping for air, "Shouldn't you worrying about him?"

  
"He can take care of himself."

  
"What?"

  
"I said he can take care of himself and corrections, we are not together anymore." he rolled his eyes before dragging Sasuke up to sit and lean against the inside wall of the cave. He then dug something in his bag. "Here, drink this."

  
"Sasuke grimace, "What's that?"

  
"Medicine. Don't worry, Sakura made this and packed it for you."

  
Sasuke look over to him first before opening his mouth and finally sipping on the liquid medicine. He cough after he sip few drag of it, its bitter taste lingers in his tongue but Naruto still nudge him to have few sips more. He glared af him, he didn't know if he wanted to kill the blond Shinobi or just punch him straight in the face or he wanted to grab him and kiss him. But the latter is not an option anymore, he clearly said that he didn't want Naruto to come to him and take him for a rebound, so he discarded all the options and sip again.

  
When he is done, Naruto then bring him water and he drink from it also. Naruto then lays a sleeping bag next to him and nudge him to get into it.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"I can sense him nearby," instead he whispers.

  
"I know, just let him. He can be obsessive at time, he'll get it soon." Naruto just whispers back and shrugged his shoulder. "Lay down, I'll go check if I can get some water from the nearby stream."

He nodded.

"I'll be back." he stands up and pick up his and Sasuke's bottles to fill in, "I'll set up the tags myself, don't you dare move an inch or I'll punch your handsome face when I came back." and he took off.

  
Sasuke breaths in and out until he knows that he can breath now properly through his nose.

  
"Don't you think its more reasonable if you follow him and not standing there like a dog waiting for his owner?"

  
"You talk too much."

  
"I can talk whenever I want." Sasuke retorted.

  
Sai steps out of the shadow, took in Sasuke's situation. He got bandages in his head and blood is oozing from there, wetting the bandage, painting it red, a broken rib or two, and left hand also bandage.

  
"Are you happy now that he came back in chasing after you?"

  
Sasuke chuckles, "Irritated is the great word for that."

  
"Don't pretend."

  
"You should practice reading people's expression more so you can know."

  
"I hate you." he spat it with more hatred to the raven haired shinobi than he can show.

  
"The feeling's mutual."

  
"I wanna kill you right now."

  
"Don't talk, just do it."

  
Sai glared at him, throwing daggers sharper than his kunai that were out of his reach right now. "I won't spend energy in doing so. However, we both know that Naruto will never love you the way he loves me."

  
Sasuke chuckles again, "That's great, like the way he's chasing after me again is anything to go by." he looks at Sai who is now fuming in anger, the way he fisted his hands told Sasuke that anytime, he will strike.

  
Silence filled the cave until they both heard Naruto coming. Sai's fast to hide in the shadows again and Sasuke just shook his head.

  
"Teme, I told you to lie down. Do you really want me to punch your face then?"

  
"Shut up, dobe." the nicknames feels strange in his mouth but it feels like comfort in his system. "I'm good,"

  
"No you're not. C'mon lie down already, your ribs won't heal faster if you stayed like that."

  
"No, I'm fine."

  
"Don't be stubborn."

  
"And stop caring like you really care." Sasuke huffs in frustration, Sai's words earlier finally taken a toll in his heart, "Leave me alone already. Isn't it obvious that I don't want you here?"

  
"And isn't it obvious already that I don't care if you don't want me here because I'm here anyway and I'm not leaving you, period."

  
"Tsk!"

  
"So wether you like it or not, I'm staying."

  
"Idiot." Naruto knows he won so he grinned at him.

****

  
After few weeks of hiding in the cave, Sasuke finally healed and they decided to start to scout again. Naruto keeps on pestering him to rest every now and then while they scout the area at the borders of the sound, sometimes he's stubborn enough to brush off Naruto's comment and sometimes he'll let him just to pissed the shadow who keeps on following them for few weeks straight now.

  
"Do you still love me?" one night while they are resting at the clearing, Naruto asks.  
Sasuke can't find the right words to say so he keeps his silence.

  
"Sasuke,"

  
"Why did you ask?"

  
"I just want to know."

  
"I refused to answer such an idiotic question." he turned his back to Naruto to let him know that the topic is obviously done.

  
But Naruto has other plans. "What if I choses you that time, do you still want to travel and end Akatsuki by your hands?"

  
"Why are you asking me this? Do you think that my answer will change everything that already happens?"

  
"I don't know but I want to know."

  
"I don't want to give you satisfaction and prove yourself right."

  
"Sasuke,"

  
"I hate you for choosing him but I totally understand why. This topic is over, stop beating yourself over it,"

  
"So you still love me?"

  
"Don't be full of yourself, I did not say that."

  
He hears clothes ruffling and then he hears something or rather someone slump behind him.

  
"You know that I hate sleeping away from you when we're camping."

  
"You're just looking for reasons to get close to me," he grumpily pulled his blanket up to his chin.

  
"Uh-ha! You caught me." the playful come back followed by a small chuckle and he knows that the grin of the idiot is as bright as the sun right now.

  
Naruto scooted closer to him and he don't hate it, instead the familiarity of it is comfortable enough that he sighed contentedly.  
Few moments later and he finally gave in. He laid in his back and let Naruto take his shoulder as his pillow. Naruto snuggles closer to him, his nose buried into the crook of his neck. He wraps his arm around his middle and he also wrap him in a protective embrace just like he always did when they have chance to be together like this.

  
"I miss this." Naruto said and he just hummed.

  
"Sleep." he said and then later on, he hears Naruto's breathing evened out so he knows that he is now deep in his sleep. He sighs contentedly into the blond mop, kissing Naruto's temple.

  
The shadow behind the trees chakra's flicker in something Sasuke can always understand: anger. But he can't do anything about that right now, when he have the most important person in the world for him lying against his chest where he rightfully belongs.

****

  
Naruto closes his swelling eyes and cover his nose as the burning flesh permeated the air as Sasuke's Amaterasu burned the last member of the Akatsuki. The last one give them a good fight that Naruto and Sasuke needed to move as one if they wanted to defeat the creature that they can't even put a gender to it. The thing almost killed Naruto as it drilled its fist into the center of his chest, crushing his heart as it stopped the flow of his chakra that even the Kyuubi can't do anything.

  
But the thing forgotten about Sasuke that at the moment has able to break out from the enemies paralizing jutsu. He attack silently that any shinobi will put to shame at how graceful he hop and landed solidly at the back of the enemy despite of the fact that his chakra flow hasn't come back to normal yet, his kusanagi dig deeper until it pierced into its heart and let go Naruto. The next thing Naruto knows is how beaten Sasuke looks when the enemy finally fall down under his feet and burned it with the Amaterasu.

  
When the enemy gone, Naruto's chakra comes back and the Kyuubi heals him almost immediately. Sasuke looks at him, assessing the damage with his Eternal Mangekyou still swerling. At the moment, Naruto thinks Sasuke has the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

  
"I'm fine." Naruto mumbles and then smiles at the raven haired Shinobi.

  
Sasuke blinks for few before the blackness of his eyes returned to normal. He steps into Naruto's space and then touch his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. "Reminds you of the Valley of the End?" he grinned. "I'm fine now, no need to worry."

  
What happens next shocked Naruto but he welcomes it with a smile afterwards. Sasuke kissed him passionately than the first, the second and even the last time he kissed him and he reciprocated immediately. His heart flutters like there's a butterfly riots inside and race like a mad man.

  
"Sasuke," He breath as they separated for the much needed oxygen.

  
Sasuke touch their foreheads together and then in struggling breath, he whispers, "I'm scared Naruto," Sasuke breath, "Scared to lose you, scared to seeing you cold, blooded and- dead. I- I don't know what to do."

  
"Sshh. I'm fine Teme," He rub his shoulders as Sasuke hold his head in both his hands.

  
"I love you so much that it scared me to even feel this way." he breaths, "If you die. I'll die too, remember that." 

  
"Breath, Sasuke, breath with me."

  
Sasuke breath in and out until his heart calms down and then engulfed Naruto in a tight embraced and then he let him go like he was being burned, step back and cast his eyes down on the ground.

  
Sasuke realizes that he confessed to Naruto the thing he wanted to bury with him. That he loves him more than his life.

  
"You should go back to the village now." he then turned around and starts to walk away from Naruto.

  
Naruto run after him and hug him from behind, stopping him from his steps. "Stay with me please."

  
"You'll be safe with him, within the village walls and not with me."

  
"Sasuke, please."

  
Sasuke shook his head. "You'll be happy with him. Let me go Naruto."

  
"No! I refused! Please." his back started to wet as silent sobs can be heard behind him. And he hates how Naruto cried because of him.

  
"I'm not the person who can give you those things Naruto. Happiness, peace and even family. I have nothing to give, hell! I don't even know what you like, what you want now, I don't even know you anymore." He peeled his arms away from his body and turned around to him. "Sai can." it hurts him to the core to let go of him, to let go of the one person who matters most to him, who he want to spend the rest of his life with, who he wanted to give his everything to. "Don't follow me anymore, start spending your time to train to become Hokage- if that's still want you dream of." He breathes, took in Naruto's disheveled appearance, his blond hair that is now sticking anywhere, his ridiculous orange track suit that he knows he'll miss in the future, his hitai, his whiskered face, his cerulean eyes that he knows will haunt him everyday that he will live, everything about the man he loves and now he'll let go. "Goodbye Naruto."

  
He turned around once more, refused to look back and the dam broken inside of him as tears blurred his vision, his heart squeezed tighter inside his rib cage. This is it, the walk to his death.

  
He barely registered the arms that engulfed him in a tighter hug, the flat chest he leaned against in schocked.

  
"Bastard, well I'm sorry to tell you that I will never let you go, never. Not yesterday, not now and never tomorrow. You'll be tied with me until my last breath." as Naruto cries into his back. "Please, don't leave me again."

Sasuke gasps and then smile, "Idiot." he whispers.

  
"Yeah, I'm your beloved idiot, still shocked with that?"

  
When he turned around and met Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss that loudly and clearly says he loves him yesterday, now, tomorrow and even after forever.

****

  
He watched as the man beside him sleep without a care in the world. His arms wrapped around his middle, nose buried against his hip. He run his hands in his blond locks and into his smooth back. How he loves this man that until now he can't even phatom how deep he was gone for him.

  
They make love for the very first time last night and it was amazing. He didn't know that Naruto still didn't do it with Sai when they live for over a year and why Naruto give it to him, he didn't understand. Nevertheless, he's happy that finally they now become one.

  
Tomorrow, they'll be heading back to the village and honestly, he didn't know what should he do upon returning but he knows that wherever Naruto wants to go, he'll go. Whatever Naruto wants to do, he'll do.

  
He smile at the sleeping form, poke his forehead with the the two digits of his fingers, just like Itachi did with him. He now understand the deep meaning of the forehead poke that fucking Itachi- his loving brother- invented for the both of them.

****

  
Tsunade almost spit all the sake she was drinking when Naruto barges into the Hokage's Office door and announces that Sasuke and him are getting married next month, exactly a year and seven months after Sai and him tried asking for her blessing before Sasuke's release.

  
"Why so sudden? And you and Sasuke just get back into the village today."

  
"Baa-chan I can't wait another day to finally tied that bastard to me so he can't go running away from me again."

  
"I did not run away, I have a mission, idiot." Sasuke appears behind him and placed the scroll at the Hokage's table. "The detailed report, Hokage-sama."

  
Tsunade nodded at him.

  
"Didn't you plan on that when you decided to travel alone?" he put his hands in his hip like arguing with Sasuke is not a normal session for him.

  
"I'm not." Sasuke looks away from him.

  
"I know you teme, so don't even deny."

  
"Tsk." he turned around and headed for the door, "I'll be in my apartment, Hokage-sama, if you need anything." then he's out.

  
"See, he loves me." Naruto grinned at the Hokage brighter than the sun before dashing out of the office.

  
Tsunade just shook his head and look over to the shadow.

  
"He is seriously in love and happy with him."

  
"I know." a sad and defeated sigh escapes Sai's mouth as he look over to the distance where Naruto tried to dragged Sasuke into the direction of the Ichiraku and Sasuke stood his ground and instead drag Naruto with him with a promise to cook for him healthier food than his ramen.

  
He remember Naruto said to him that its okay to refused and not do anything just because the person he likes or loves says so and that's exactly what Sasuke is doing. He silently smile. He now understand what Sasuke has that he did not and that's why Naruto goes to him quickly than staying with him.

  
She just nodded. Now that was interesting.

  
****

  
Sasuke grumpily stood from the bed after slowly distangled himself from the octopus that's Naruto's limbs all wrap to him. His body is aching from head to toes from last night's activity though he knows that Naruto's aching more than him especially in his rear. He grinned to that, sweet revenge it is.

  
He didn't even bothered to wear something when he opens the door in just his boxers especially that he knows who is behind the door. Not that he still wanted to slap Sai with the truth that Naruto is now with him especially after they got married few months ago.

  
He let Sai reek over to his body were hickies spread all over his torso where Naruto can reach and can plant them.

  
"Come inside," he said and then open the door wider so Sai can get inside. "I'll just wake Naruto up, please wait here. Have a seat, get yourself comfortable." he said before disappearing into the bedroom.

  
Sai took in everything inside the house. From the black sofa with orange throw pillows, magazines underneath the coffee table, to the shelve that was filled with books after books, cabinets that has pictures standing above- its team seven then and now-then another framed picture of what he can tell Sasuke's family and one with Naruto's parents then at the center is Naruto with Sasuke side by side with a smile that can only means how happy the couple is. The whole house is sophistically and artistically designed, designed for the only heir of the Uchiha clan.

  
Sasuke gotten the right and claimed the whole compound again after the trial few months ago and since then the whole compound changes from pale to colorful shade. Then Naruto and him moved in together in his parents house. Impressive.

  
He hears Naruto curse Sasuke from across the hallway. Sai headed in there, he wanted to see what expression Naruto has right now, so he silently slipped in the bedroom door.

  
"Sasuke, you bastard! I told you not to do it again after what- five?!"

  
"Get over it, we can't do anything about that anymore. C'mon I'll carry you to the bathroom."

  
"No! I won't get out of bed!"

  
"You don't want your ex seeing you like that, aren't you? And the Kazekage will visit today to congratulate you, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said from the foot of their bed.

  
"Fuck you!"

  
"Sunshine, you forgot, I fuck you."

  
A flying pillows and then the alarm clock thrown into Sasuke's face which he gracefully catches everything and grinned to Naruto while Naruto burst into the most reddish shade of red.

  
Sasuke lunches at him and tackled him before he kissed him that had effectively silence Naruto.

  
"I love you." Sasuke said, loud enough for Sai to hear and Naruto to grinned.

  
"I love you too."

  
That was enough for Sai to disappear into the shadow and out of the Uchiha compound after leaving a message that he had errand to run and will come back another day which made Sasuke smile when he found the living room empty.

**~~**

End 😊😊

**Author's Note:**

> Do understand that I am not an English speaking person and nitbreally fluent with the language so, expect lots of grammatical error here. Just don't kill me, okay? I'll appreciate all the comment, even violent reaction and all the kudos of course. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
